The Black Prom (1976)
'''The Black Prom '''is an event that occurred at Bates High School. The disaster happened on May 25th, around 8:00 pm or 9:00 pm The Disaster After being elected King and Queen of the Prom, Tommy and Carrie go up on stage to be congratulated by everyone. Chris and her boyfriend Billy, Who are hiding under the stage, Pulls the rope that was tied to a bucket of pig's blood. Dropping the bucket on Carrie, covering her with blood. Then the bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. All of the people are disgusted and shocked. But because of Norma's laughter, Carrie suffers a hallucination where everyone is laughing at her, and Carrie begins crying aloud on stage. Carrie than realizes that Freddy, Norma and Kenny are trying to escape the Prom. So Carrie uses her telekinetic powers to turn all the lights red and close all the doors, trapping Freddy and Kenny in the process. Later, Carrie activates a fire hose and begins spraying down several of the students and teachers. Helen and Ruth try to escape, but both are sprayed and they fell to the ground. Norma is sprayed until she falls on a hard table killing her Julia is then seen running away from the hose. Mr Morton and Mr Fromm try to calm the students down, But Carrie sprays the microphone, causing Mr Morton to be electrocuted and falls on top of 2 male students. Miss Collins, along with George, Frieda, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest attempted to flee, carrying Tommy's body Trudy, Patricia and Alice are running away Trudy and Patricia get pushed into a corner presumably electrocuting them But a few others bump into them, causing Miss Collins to be separated from Frieda, George, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest then Carrie sends a basketball goal post to swing onto Miss Collins's waist, killing her. Mr Fromm than falls to the lights, electrocuting and burning him alive than Carrie leaves the flaming school while the remaining students and bullies burn alive and Katie's body can be seen being dragged across away from the flames. Carrie than leaves the burning Prom. Casualties * Tommy Ross * Freddy DeLois * Kenny Garson * Helen Shyres * Norma Watson * Mr Morton * George Dawson * The Beak * The Wilson Twins * Ernest Peterson * Frieda Jason * Miss Collins * Mr Fromm * Trudy Borne * Alice Litten * Julia McDermitt * Mary Lila Grace * Katie O'Shea * Ruth Gogan * Patricia Pollack * Elenor Richmond * Prom Girl * Dale Norbert * Alice Litten's boyfriend * Tim Winxless * Pete Tabor The Black Prom (1976) Gallery IMG_0009.jpg|Tommy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.45.32 pm.png|Kenny and Freddy's Death IMG_0010.jpg|Helen's Body IMG_0011.jpg|Norma's Death Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.29.52 PM.png|Katie's Body Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.57 pm.png|Mr. Morton's Death IMG_2000.jpg|Trudy's Death IMG 0003.jpg|Patricia's Death Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.26 AM.png|Frieda, George, Cora, Julia and Ernest's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.07 pm.png|Miss Collin's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.16 pm.png|Mr. Fromm's Death Ruth03.PNG|Ruth's Death IMG_0008.jpg|Dale and Mary's Death RhondaDeath.png|Rhonda's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.59.59 pm.png|Prom Girl's Death Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 7.01.26 PM.png|Elenor's Death 68720.PNG|Alice and her boyfriend's death 640pxPromPanic.png|The Black Prom Known Survivors * Vance or Towers (They presumably left the school before the disaster started) * Sue Snell (She was kicked out before the disaster started) * Chris Hargensen (But she dies afterwards) * Billy Nolan (But he dies afterwards) Notes * According to the poster, The Senior Prom is on Friday, May 25th from 9:00 pm to 1:00 am. This means that the events of the film take place in 1979 the same year that takes place in the novel. * There is an error Because the Prom would start at 9:00 pm. But according to Mrs Snell, It was 8:00 pm. * When Sue arrives at the school, There were several couples seen outside. But their fates were unknown. Unused Black Prom Gallery 600pxProm_Destruction.jpg|Unused Scene #1 199pxCarrie2.jpg|Unused scene of Carrie using her telekinetic powers GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg Ea68a51aaeba91ba65c28579c53e930f.jpg|Unused scene of Sue's reaction on The Black Prom Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 6.22.36 PM.png|Unused Scene #2 Category:Events Category:1976